


Opie's self discovery

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Age/purity kink, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Body Image, Body curiosity, Hormones, Male Periods, Masturbation, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Opie Taylor - Fandom - Freeform, Orgasm, Other, Poor opie a late bloomer, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Masturbation, first time masturbation, male ejaculation, masturbation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: 16 year old Opie has self esteem issues and is curious about his body





	Opie's self discovery

Opie was sitting on his bed reading his comic action hero comics he always wondered why he couldn't look like that he was skinny and frail no girls or boys even noticed him not that he would introduce himself he was way too shy,

He gets up and goes to his bathroom looking himself in the mirror he starts undoing the buttons on his shirt most guys his age had already had chest hair he had to squint to see the peach fuzz on his he than undoes the rest of the buttons taking the blue striped shirt and tossing it aside he than began running his soft fingertips against his warm flesh he than reached his nipples which were now hardening from the chill in the room he pinches them making him giggle a little he than started to feel his face flush heat rushing through his entire body 

He then looks down his penis now hardening sticking out he fastly undoes his brown dress pants pulling them down along with his tightie whities he takes himself in the palm of his hand and begins to slowly pump his shaft it felt so good to him so he pumped harder throwing his head back eyes going in the back of his head his orange bangs now damp as he felt his orgasm approach he let out a low soft moan

After coming down from the climax he noticed something red on the ground he reached down to touch the red substance it was rare for boys but Opie had just started his period only one other boy in his class had to deal with this Opie was not looking forward to having cramps

 

**the end**


End file.
